


Jack Frost (Poem)

by aplacebehindthewalls



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drowning, Ice, Jack Frost - Freeform, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacebehindthewalls/pseuds/aplacebehindthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short poem about Jack Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost (Poem)

_**Come on, wear your warm cloths** _  
_**We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose** _  
_**The winter spirit has made it snow** _  
_**And let the wind appear with just one single blow** _  
  
_**He sat alone at his lake** _  
_**Thinking what to do while taking his break** _  
_**Asking the moon what to do** _  
_**Because Jack had no clue** _  
  
_**Been around for 300 years** _  
_**Still living with the same fears** _  
_**Not being heard, not being seen** _  
_**That was the life of the 17 year old looking teen** _  
  
_**Didn't know about his past** _  
_**Didn't know who he was** _  
_**Only knew what happened after,** _  
_**After the ice skating disaster** _  
  
_**After he saved his sister form the ice** _  
_**After he sacrificed his own life** _  
_**After he fell into the cold** _  
  
_**Slowly losing all his air** _  
_**It would be over if the moon wasn't there** _  
  
_**The moon gave Jack his second life** _  
_**A life full of winter and snowball fights** _  
  
_**Not being heard, not being seen** _  
_**That's the story of the white haired teen** _  
  
_**When he finally got his memories back** _  
_**He was free from the fears that used to attack** _  
  
_**He knew why he was here, he knew what to do** _  
_**After 300 years Jack had a clue** _  
  
_**Bringing fun to children from every age,** _  
_**That he was the guardian of fun wasn't so strange** _  
  
_**Come on, play in the snow** _  
_**Don't be afraid if you see a white haired boy** _  
_**Don't panic if you feel something cold on your nose** _  
_**It's just Jack Frost nipping at your nose** _  
  
_**And if you want to see the one that gives you snow** _  
_**You have to believe,** _  
_**Believe and he will show** _


End file.
